Hikaru and Kaoru: A series of OneShots!
by Kaoru97
Summary: A series of one-shots with your favorite Host members! Involves the twins more! Rated 'T' for violence, and language! Please Enjoy!
1. Nothing Ever Goes Right With Those Three

_This is a series of one-shots with Hikaru, Kaoru, and the gang. Mostly the twins though! :D __**This story is dedicated to Vampireninja101! She requested it, so here it is! Enjoy!**_

"Oh Haruhi~!" Hikaru said, rather creepily, poking his head around the corner of the club room.

"Haaaaruuuhiii~!" Kaoru said in an equally creepy voice. Haruhi looked up from her text book and saw the little glint in their eyes. Haruhi tossed the book to the table next to her and tried to run out of the room. She was able to reach the door, when the two devils grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Come on Haruhi," began Hikaru.

"We are going to play a little game!" continued Kaoru.

"No! Guys, I want to work on the homework! I need to pass my test so I can maintain my 'A'!" Haruhi yelled. The twins pulled her into a dark room and soon screams were heard.

**~With Tamaki and Kyouya~**

"Did you hear that?" Tamaki said, stopping in mid-step and turning to see if he heard correctly.

"What?" Kyouya asked.

"That scream. It sounded familiar..." Tamaki mused. Kyouya turned to fully look at him. "Where is Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. Kyouya looked at Tamaki and pushed his glasses closer to his eyes.

"I believe she is studying in the library." Kyouya replied. Tamaki nodded, but wasn't convinced.

"All right." He mumbled.

**~Honey and Mori~**

"Was that Haru-chan~?" Honey asked looking around. Mori stopped walking and shrugged. "Takashi~! What if Haru-chan is in trouble~?" Honey asked, jumping off Mori's shoulders. Mori looked at him and continued to look around.

"I don't know." Mori softly replied.

"MY LOVELY HARUHI! DADDY IS ON HIS WAY TO SAVE YOU!" Tamaki screamed as he ran passed Honey and Mori. Honey laughed and jumped back on Mori's shoulders.

"Let's go Takashi~!" Honey said, pointing to the club room. Mori ran after Tamaki and Honey laughed with joy. Kyouya calmly walked behind them and smiled.

"I wonder what those two devils did this time. Maybe I can steal some pictures." Kyouya said.

**~Back with the Twins and Haruhi~**

"You guys! I don't want to wear that!" Haruhi screamed.

"Don't worry Haruhi! It's only for a little while!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah! And we're only going to take photos!" Hikaru said. They took Haruhi out of the closet and sat her on the chair. Haruhi looked at what she was wearing and pouted.

"Keep that pose!" Kaoru said taking pictures. Hikaru grabbed the other camera and did the same. Haruhi went from pouting, to angry, to stubborn, and looking away from the camera. The twins didn't care, it made her look even more amazing!

"MY LOVELY HARUHI! WHAT HAVE THOSE TWO DEVILS DONE... To... you..." Tamaki said busting through the door. He laid his eyes on Haruhi and froze. She wore a strapless pink dress with frills at the bottom. Her torso was covered in bright red roses and black laces kept the dress together in the back. Honey and Mori ran in behind him and stopped.

"WOW~! Haru-chan looks so cute~!" Honey said. Mari nodded in agreement and Kyouya walked in behind them, secretly taking pictures.

"Awww... they ruined our plan Hikaru." Kaoru whined.

"Yeah... Don't worry, we always have next time!" Hikaru said wrapping an arm around Kaoru's shoulders."Hey boss?" Hikaru said, turning to Tamaki.

"You should really clean up that blood coming out of your nose." Kaoru finished. They walked out and Tamaki looked at Haruhi and at the twins.

Then back to Haruhi.

Then the twins.

He then settled with the twins.

"You bastards!" Tamaki yelled running after them. The twins busted out into a sprint and laughed.

"Haruhi? I thought you were going to study." Kyouya said. Haruhi got up and picked up her book.

"I was but the twins interrupted me." Haruhi said heading toward the closet to change back.

"But the library was empty, Haru-chan~!"

"It's usually full of people when I go." Haruhi said opening the door.

"Well, yes that's true, but today is a half-day. Everybody went home." Kyouya said smiling inside.

Haruhi froze. _'I could have avoided this?' _Haruhi thought.

_So there it is! I have a total of three stories! __**Under the Weeping Willow (My very first one! Still progress!)**__, __**Mysteries (Which is adopted)**__, and this one! I hope you enjoyed it Vampireninja101! And everyone else! Love you all!_


	2. Just Over a Cup of Coffee?

_Sooo... Here is another one-shot! I have a total of 11 ready to be typed out! Until then, please enjoy! __**This story is dedicated to Vampireninja101! She requested it, so here it is! Enjoy! **__**Suggestions are welcomed!**_

* * *

**~In the club room~**

"Hey Kaoru?" Hikaru said, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah Hikaru?" Kaoru replied, sitting by the window. Hikaru looked at him and Kaoru did the same.

"I hid your coffee." Hikaru said. Kaoru looked around and his cup was gone.

"Where is it?" Kaoru said getting up.

"I don't know." Hikaru said. Kaoru looked frantically around.

"Come on Hikaru! I want my coffee! Haruhi made it for me!" Hikaru got up and pulled Kaoru to him. He pulled his face to his and Kaoru held on to his shirt.

"I got jealous that I didn't make it for you. That's why I hid it." Hikaru said. Kaoru melted into his embrace and looked at him.

"Hikaru... GIVE ME MY COFFEE!" Kaoru then shouted. Hikaru jumped back and Kaoru ran around the room throwing things and frantically looking for his cup. He threw something at Hikaru but tried not to hurt him. After all, he did love him.

"Kaoru! Calm down! If you mess up the club room even more Kyouya is going to get mad!" Hikaru yelled, trying to calm his brother.

"Shut up! I just want my coffee! I asked Haruhi nicely to make it for my because she always puts that little extra sugar to make it sweeter!" Kaoru yelled throwing Hikaru a pillow. Hikaru dodged it and threw back at him. They continued throwing random things for a while until Kyouya walked in. He froze the moment he saw the club room a mess and a glint of evil was in his eye. Hikaru spotted this and froze. Kaoru on the other hand continued to throw things.

"Kaoru. Hikaru. What did you do?" Kyouya said. Kaoru then noticed him and froze.

"Well Hikaru stole my coffee because he was jealous that Haruhi made it for me!"

"Kaoru has to over-react about some stupid coffee that Haruhi made him!" The twins yelled simultaneously. Kyouya looked at them and if glasses were covered by the light, so they couldn't see the death glare he gave them.

"Well, there's only one way to solve this." Kyouya answered. The twins widened their eyes and ran away.

All that was heard were faint screams coming out of the room.

* * *

"Haruhi! Daddy wants to go over your house and eat!" Tamaki whined hugging Haruhi's leg and letting her drag him.

"No Sempai. My dad's home today and he doesn't want you over anymore." Haruhi answered rather bored.

"But... But... I'm your boyfriend!" Tamaki cried. Haruhi rolled her eyes and continued walking until reaching the club doors. Outside, Honey was hugging Mori and was trembling. "What's wrong Honey?" Haruhi asked.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan have been screaming in there for a while~. I think Kyo-chan is doing something to them~!" Honey said. Haruhi walked up to the door and opened it. The club room was a mess. Furniture was thrown everywhere! But what made the club members freeze was a very angry Kyouya sitting in a chair with his clipboard. Tied to the ceiling where the twins trying to break free.

"May this serve as a warning to anybody who does something as reckless as this." Kyouya said getting up and walking away. The twins looked around and saw the group.

"Hey, can you help us?" Hikaru said looking at Mori. Mori nodded once and helped them down.

"Thanks." Kaoru said, rubbing the red spot on his wrist.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked. The twins explained everything and Haruhi laughed. "All that for a cup of coffee!" Kaoru and Hikaru nodded. Kaoru looked around and smiled.

"I found it!" He ran to a table in the corner and grabbed his cup of coffee. "Finally, I get to enjoy it!" Just as he was about to take a sip, Kyouya walked in and took it. "Hey!" Kaoru said. Kyouya drank it and gave the empty cup back to him.

"Thank you. I was feeling sort of thirsty." And with that he left again.

"Come on." Haruhi said grabbing his arm. "I'll make you another one." Kaoru smiled. Its times like this when he wished he confessed to her sooner that Tamaki.

* * *

_Haha! I finished! Remember! These are one-shots! Don't complain if Haruhi is dating someone else in the next chapter -wink wink- Thank you guys for reading! I greatly adore you all! :D With love, Kaoru!_


	3. It Was All My Fault

_I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapters! I especially enjoy making Haruhi date new people! It's different from the Manga! __**This story is dedicated to Vampireninja101! She requested it, so here it is! Enjoy! **__**Suggestions are welcomed!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Tamaki: **_How can you make my lovely Haruhi date someone else!_

**Me: **_I'm the Author! Leave me do whatever I want!_

**Haruhi: **_I'm not enjoying this..._

**Tamaki: **_It better not be those devil twins!_

**Twins: **_Remember boss! Two lovers are better than one! Kaoru doesn't own OHSHC!_

* * *

**~At the hospital; Hikaru's POV ~**

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?"

"Yeah don't worry."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No, no, no. Go home and sleep. I'll be fine."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

I walked out of the hospital. I can't believe Kaoru was in that death trap. It was my fault that he's in there. If I hadn't done that to him... He would be at home with me right now.

* * *

**~Flash back~**

_"Hey Hikaru!" Kaoru said running to him._

_"Yeah?" Hikaru said. He was standing in the middle of the hall waiting for Kaoru to come out and tell him the news he was waiting for._

_"I got an 'A'! It's all thanks to you!" Kaoru said. hugging Hikaru. He laughed and girls around them began to cheer for the love between them. _

_"I have a surprise for you at home!" Hikaru said, thinking about the new game he bought him. "Let's race home!" Hikaru got a head start and Kaoru ran behind him. They were so close to the house, Hikaru can see the details on the front door. _

_Suddenly, a car screeching was heard and a loud thud was heard followed by a scream. Hikaru turned and saw Kaoru on the floor, face down and a car right behind him. _

_"Kaoru!" Hikaru ran to him and people began screaming. Hikaru ignored them and hugged Kaoru close to him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you run without me next to you." Hikaru began to cry and soon he found himself in the ambulance, holding his hand. _

**~End Flash Back~**

* * *

I walked back home and decided to stop by the park. I sat on the rail and a couple of kids caught my attention but I ignored them.

"Hikaru?" I turned and found Haruhi standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?" She asked. I turned and realized that I was in the park right across her block.

"I guess I just wandered here." I said. Haruhi sat by me and stayed silent for a while.

"Listen, Kaoru is strong. He'll get through this. If anything, you can help him. We all can." I looked at her and shook my head.

"It was my fault. I did that to him." I said.

"No you didn't-"

"Yes I did Haruhi! I told him to run, _I _caused his accident and _I_ caused him to have a broken arm _and_ ribs!" I yelled. Haruhi was silent and I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's okay. I understand." Haruhi whispered. She got up and held her hand out to me. "Come on. It's late and you have to go home." I walked her to her house and we stood in front of her door.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what?" Haruhi said, looking at me with confusion. I laughed a little and hugged her.

"For being there with me." I said. Haruhi hugged me back.

"It's nothing." She whispered. I pulled back and looked at her. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. She froze but gave in after a few seconds. I pulled back and we tried to catch our breaths.

"Bye Haruhi." I gave her a light peck and left.

_'Be strong Kaoru. For the both of us.' _I thought.

* * *

_I always dreamed on having Hikaru and Haruhi date! This was mostly just both of them... Sadly no Kaoru... ;) Hope you guys enjoyed! Love you!  
_


	4. Seems He Forgot What Today Was

_I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapters! I especially enjoy making Haruhi date new people! It's different from the Manga! __**This story is dedicated to Vampireninja101! She requested it, so here it is! Enjoy! **__**Suggestions are welcomed!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me: **_Hi Mori! How are you today?_

**Mori: **_... -nods once-_

**Me: **_^^; Great! How are you liking the chapters? Any suggestions? _

**Mori: **_... -nods once- Fancy tuna..._

**Honey: **_Hahaha~! Kaoru-chan doesn't own Ouran! Right Takashi? _

_**Mori: **__Yeah._

* * *

**~At the club room~**

Tamaki sat in the club room. He thought about his mother and how he longed to see her smiling face again. He really missed her. The twins walked in and saw him.

"Hey boss! What's up?" The twins said walking up by him.

"Oh, hello. I was just thinking." Tamaki brushed away a stray tear. "Anyway! Let's go out to lunch! My treat! Bring the rest of members!" Tamaki said getting up.

"Well, Honey has Judo practice," Kaoru said.

"Mori has Kendo." Hikaru continued.

"Kyouya has some family meeting to attend to,"

"And finally Haruhi left to go study for final exams."

Tamaki thought for a moment and sat back down. "Ohh..." Was all he said. The twins exchanged a glance and thought. They both took out a camera and gave it to Tamaki.

"Here, look through these." Hikaru said.

"It might make you feel better." Kaoru finished. They walked out and Tamaki looked at them.

"Wait! Where are you two going?" Tamaki called. They turned and smiled.

"Home. It's boring here." The both said, and left. Tamaki watched the door close and looked at the two cameras in his hands. Tamaki set the red one on his lap and looked through the blue one. It had pictures of Haruhi in the cosplay the twins forced her in.

Haruhi had a red dress in one. In another she had a black dress that went to her ankles. The dress fit her tight and showed off the curves she had that weren't visible from her usual boy-uniform. Tamaki smiled in some, frowned in others, but mostly got nose-bleeds.

He turned to the red camera and looked through it. The first picture was of the whole gang.

* * *

**~Flash back~**

_"Can we go on that ride~?" Honey said pointing to a very scary roller coaster. _

_"I don't mind." Haruhi said. Kyouya nodded. He wanted to actually go on this ride._

_"YEAH!" The twins screamed excitedly._

_"Are you sure it's not too fast and scary?" Tamaki said. _

_"Come on boss! Lighten up!" Hikaru said. The rest of the group joined in, trying to get him to get on. Finally, he agreed. He got on 5 times._

**~End Flash Back~**

* * *

Tamaki smiled and saw the next few they took at the amusement park. After a while the scene change to when they went to the water park a few weeks ago. He smiled and looked through them.

* * *

**~Flash back~**

_"Come On Haruhi! Daddy wants to ride the log one with you!" Tamaki yelled running across the pool to Haruhi. She stood there with a pink two piece bikini with light and dark pink ruffles. _

_"I don't know sempai. Doesn't it go a little too fast?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki grabbed her hand and pulled her against his chest. _

_"If you get scared, I can hold you." He whispered. Haruhi gave him a bored look and looked away. _

_"No." Tamaki frowned and started crying. _

_"Hey Haruhi! Come on with us!" Kaoru yelled running to her. Honey ran behind them and grabbed Tamaki. _

_"Come on Tama-chan~!" Honey got him up and dragged him to the ride. Haruhi was being dragged by the twins. _

_"Hey, don't you think people will recognize us?" Haruhi asked looking around. They reached the line and joined Kyouya and Mori._

_"No. We're in Colorado, there shouldn't be people from Ouran all the way over here." Kyouya replied. Tamaki nodded and leaned against the rail. Haruhi noticed a lot of girls with hearts in their eyes staring at the guys and giving her death glares. Haruhi looked away and giggled a little._

_"What's wrong Haru-chan~?" Honey asked. Haruhi looked at him and shook her head._

_"Nothing Honey." They rode the ride and continued to get in the pool the rest of the day._

**~End Flash Back~**

* * *

Tamaki laughed at the memory. The door opened and Haruhi came in, carrying a cake, and being followed by the rest of the gang.

"Happy Birthday Sempai!"

"Happy Birthday Boss!"

"Tama-chan~! Happy Birthday~!"

"Happy Birthday 'Daddy'." Kyouya said smiling.

Mori just smiled.

Tamaki got up and set the cameras on the table. He stared at the group as they walked over to the table and set the cake down. They lit the candles, all 17. Tamaki walked over slowly and smiled. They began to sing 'Happy Birthday' and once it was over, Tamaki blew the candles out.

"I forgot today was my birthday. No one at home wished me a happy birthday so it slipped." He whispered. Haruhi walked over and hugged him. Honey jumped off Mori and hugged him. The twins weren't far behind and soon Mori had his arm wrapped around everyone.

"If you can't beat them... join them." Kyouya whispered and joined the hug.

"What did you wish for Tama-chan~?" Honey asked.

Tamaki smiled. He didn't wish for anything when he blew the candles out.

"I didn't wish for anything." Tamaki said. "I have my family right here with me. What more do I want?"

* * *

_Well... This was mostly Tamaki! I love him and his kingliness! Especially since Vic Mignogna does his voice! -faints- Such a sexy man! The only characters I know he does the voice for is Tamaki Suoh, Zero Kiryu and Ichiru Kiryu (Vampire Knight), Fai D. Flowright (Tsubasa), Spirit Albarn (Soul Eater)... Who else? _

_Well thank you guys! :D Love you! __**Please review new people! I will hunt you down and give you a cookie if you do! ;D**_


	5. Everything Sweet!

_I thought of this during my history class! I was really bored and my teacher was just rambling about the Cold War... -shrugs- Thanks for the reviews! __**This story is dedicated to Vampireninja101! Enjoy! **__**Suggestions are welcomed!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me: **_Let's see... Whose our special guest today?_

**Haruhi: **_I believe it's me._

**Me: **_-looks at Haruhi- Oh! That's right! How are you?_

**Haruhi: **_I'm okay... But is this almost over? I have to study for a test._

**Me: **_-sigh- Fine... Leave... I don't own OHSHC_

* * *

**~By the fountain~**

Hikaru and Kaoru sat side by side waiting for the person that send out the letters to them. Hikaru sighed and Kaoru leaned back. Two girls walked up to them and were giggling.

"Hello!" the one with the brown shoulder length hair said. Hikaru looked at them and stood up. Kaoru did the same and the girl with long blond hair smiled at him. Kaoru smiled back and looked at his phone. _'3:12. Damn, we're late!' _Hikaru took out the notes and showed them to the girls.

"Did you two send these?" The girls giggled and nodded. Kaoru put his left hand in his pocket and placed his right hand on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, but you see, there's someone else we like." Hikaru nodded and the girl dropped the smiles. They nodded and walked away. Hikaru pulled Kaoru and they ran out of the school gates.

"We're late!" Hikaru yelled.

"I know! The shop is probably closed!" Hikaru ran faster and Kaoru followed close behind. They made it to the shop and found the lady about to close.

"Wait!" They both yelled. The lady looked at them and smiled.

"I guess I can take two handsome young men." The lady walked to the register and the twins followed. They picked two dozen roses and paid. The each gave the lady a flower and ran out.

"What else?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru walked in the next store and greeted the man. They picked out a small teddy bear and paid. Hikaru walked out behind Kaoru and raced back to the school.

"Hopefully Haruhi is still in school." Hikaru said. Kaoru agreed and slowed down when they reached the clubroom. They opened the doors to be greeted by an empty room. They walked in and sighed.

"She left." They said.

"Hey~! Kao-chan~! Hika-chan~! Are you guys here to surprise Haru-chan too~?" The twins turned to see Honey walk in.

"Well... yeah." Kaoru answered. Honey laughed and began spreading a bunch of heart shaped balloons everywhere. The door opened again and Kyouya walked in.

"Are those for Haruhi?" He asked as he walked in. Honey smiled and nodded.

"YUP~! Are those for Haru-chan~?" Honey asked as he pointed to the flowed and box Kyouya was holding. He nodded and set them on a table.

"Yes. I decided to buy her something at least." The doors opened once again. There stood a large basket with A huge white teddy bear, a LOT of flowers, and a few boxes.

"Can... someone help me? It's heavy!" Tamaki breathed out. The twins went over and lifted it. Tamaki sighed in relief and followed them inside. "Thank you!" Mori stood behind him with a dozen roses and a box with holes.

"Hi Takashi~! What did you get Haru-chan~?" Honey happily asked. Mori looked at the box and looked at the group.

"Something." He replied. The gang wondered and soon forgot when Haruhi appeared by the club room doors.

"Hey guys. Happy Valentine's Day." She had at least three bags full of cards and boxes. Some love notes, some confessions, and others just plain heart shaped chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's Day Haruhi!" The twins said. They took the bags away and gave her the flowers. Haruhi was about to protest when they each gave her a small teddy bear. Haruhi smiled and took them.

"Haru-chan~! Here~!" Honey happily exclaimed as he gave her the roses and showed her the balloons. She laughed a little and patted Honey's head lightly.

"Here Haruhi. It's nothing special, but at least it's something good for a commoner." Kyouya said giving her the roses and the box. Haruhi opened the box and found a silver bracelet. She smiled and looked at Kyouya.

"Thanks." She said.

"HARUHI! LOOK WHAT DADDY BOUGHT YOU!" Tamaki exclaimed. He pushed the basket into Haruhi's hands and she took it. She placed it on the table and opened it. She looked at the giant white bear on with a **'T.T' **face. She pulled out the flowers and opened a few boxes. She found an endless amount of chocolate and finally pulled out an envelope. There were a bunch of coupons! Haruhi's eyes widened and she smiled. She found three new bottles of commoners coffee.

_'I just ran out of coffee this morning!'_ She happily thought. Haruhi smiled at Tamaki and he opened his hands for a hug.

"Thanks sempai!" She said, but didn't hug him. Mori gave her the flowers and the box. She looked at the box with confusion. She set the flowers on the table with the rest and opened the box with a bit of fear. Her eyes glistened with the very sight of the thing that the gang always promised her, but never gave her!

**Fancy Tuna!**

Haruhi took it out and Mori gave her a spoon. She happily ate it and savored every moment.

"Thank you!" She said, when she finally finished. She hugged Mori and he smiled. Tamaki went to his corner and started mumbling on how stupid he was for not getting her that.

"Hey boss! Look at this one! _'I love you so much Haruhi! Will you meet me by the gate after school?'_ Isn't that cute?" Hikaru and Kaoru both called out. Tamaki rushed over and read the note.

"Did you meet her?" Tamaki asked her. Haruhi looked at him and nodded.

"Of course. It wouldn't be nice to not show up. But I told her that there was someone else that I liked." Tamaki stared at her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Who is it? They have to pass by me to get you!" Tamaki almost yelled. Haruhi laughed.

"No one! That was my excuse!" Haruhi said, laughing. Tamaki sighed in relief and they continued to talk and read letters that people sent them.

"This one is the only one from a guy~! It's from Casanova~!" Honey exclaimed happily. Haruhi looked at it and grabbed in.

"I didn't read this one..." Haruhi threw it away and continued looking. "He really gets annoying sometimes..." She whispered. The twins began to laugh and they spend the rest of that day together.

* * *

**~Outside the Club Room~**

"She threw it away? Why would she do that? Maybe she wants me to stand up and confess to her face to face? Yeah! I'll do that!" Casanova said, peering in through the door. He busted it open and walked over to Haruhi. "WOULD YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" He asked nervously. Haruhi stared at him and before she could answer Tamaki stepped in.

"YOU BASTARD! I WILL NOT HAND OVER MY LOVELY HARUHI TO YOU!" Tamaki and Casanova argued back and forth until finally they both went to separate corners and became to sulk.

"Happy Valentine's Day~!" Honey exclaimed.

* * *

_I know it like way passed Valentine's Day but I had to write it! I'm not really proud of this one but oh well... There's always a few I'm not proud of... :D Love you guys! Please Review! Suggestions are welcomed!_


	6. The Sun, The Sand, and The Ghost!

_I got ghoosebumps writing it! Literally! I kept looking behind me hoping no one was there! __**This story is dedicated to Vampireninja101! Enjoy! **__**Suggestions are welcomed!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me: **Hello Kaoru!

**Kaoru: **Hey Kaoru!

**Me: **-squeal- We have matching names!

**Kaoru: **We do! It's so cool!

**Me: **I don't own Ouran! But I wish I owned this sexy man and his brother!

* * *

**~At Honey and Mori's Villa~**

"Haru-chan~! Look, the water is sparkling~!" Honey happily exclaimed as he ran out of the van. He quickly took off his shirt and ran to the water. He had white trunks with pink Usa-chans' all over. Haruhi stepped out after him and smiled at the view.

"Wow! It is!" She exclaimed. She walked along the small path that lead to the sand and stopped in a shady place. She had a light pink sun dress that wrapped nicely around her body. She wore a big pink hat that hid her face and shoulders from the blazing hot sun.

"Honey! Don't run off like that! It's really dangerous!" Tamaki said running after him. He wore faded green swim trunks and no shirt. The twins ran after them laughing with a colorful beach ball. Hikaru had light blue trunks and Kaoru had purple trunks. Mori calmly walked toward the water and put Honey in a giant rubber duck floaty. He had orange trunks and took out a waterproof camera from his pocket. Haruhi took off her sun dress and realized why she didn't want to go in the water in the first place. The twins gave her a two piece bikini with ruffles that went from light pink to a dark pink. It had small white polka dots all over it.

"Are you going to go in?" A voice said from behind. She turned to find Kyouya looking at her. He wore a white and green Hawaiian trunks.

"Yeah, I just don't want to wear this..." Haruhi said looking at her bathing suit. Kyouya looked at her and sighed. _'She looks really cute...'_He thought.

"No one is here. It's only us. The Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's private villa is only for us and the workers. No one will find out your secret." Haruhi nodded and walked to the water. Tamaki saw her and he blushed a scarlet red. He ran to her and quickly changed her in a overly large sweater. Haruhi looked at it and Tamaki walked back to the rest.

"Keep it on. You'll get a sunburn." He calmly said without looking at her. Haruhi took it off and threw it in the water.

"Haru-chan~! You look cute~!" Honey exclaimed. Mori nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Haruhi!" the twins said giving her a thumbs up. Tamaki looked at her and frantically looked around for the sweater. She pointed to it a few yards away from them and Tamaki tried to get it back.

They spent the rest of the day playing in the water, collecting sea shells, making sandcastles, and playing volleyball that they didn't notice it becoming dark. They walked back to the cabin they shared and took showers in their own rooms. Haruhi walked out of her room in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

"These rich people really don't know when to stop buying expensive things..." she muttered.

"Of course we do." Haruhi turned to find Kyouya walking down the stairs with a towel in his hand. He had khakis with a black shirt.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, slightly confused. Kyouya sat down in the single couch.

"We know when to stop buying expensive things. At least the Ootori family knows when to stop. Honey buys his toys, Mori his Kendo equipment, the twins their electronics, and finally Tamaki buys his music and worthless things." Kyouya said. Haruhi nodded and continued to look around. Finally the rest came down and they sat around. They talked about upcoming club activities and a loud _'Boom' _was heard. Haruhi jumped and Honey ran to her and hugged her. The power went out and lightning lit up the house.

Haruhi covered her ears and clenched her eyes closed. Honey hugged her tighter and soon the twins joined in the embrace. "I'm guessing she's afraid of storms, am I wrong?" Kyouya asked, turning to Tamaki, who was looking at Haruhi hopelessly.

"No, you're right." he softly said. Finally the thunder was gone but only the lightning filled the house once again. All that was heard was the _'pitter patter' _of the rain hitting the window. Haruhi calmed down and Mori turned on the fireplace. The room was illuminated by the fire and Haruhi was between the twins, clutching their shirts.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said. Honey looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah Takashi. She might come over." Honey silently said. Haruhi looked at both of them.

"She? Who is _'she'_?" She asked. Honey looked at her and looked at Mori.

"Well Haru-chan... This villa was ours for only a few years. Takashi and I have seen the lady twice. Both were on rainy days like tonight." The twins looked at them and cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

"Ah, you're talking about the lady that died here a few years back, right?" Kyouya said. Honey nodded and Kyouya smiled.

"What lady?" Tamaki asked, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Well you see, there was a lady who used to live here. She had workers just like ours and the stable boy caught her eye." Honey began. "She loved him very much, but her parents didn't like him. She had to marry someone rich. After a few months, they both agreed that they would run away together. She brought all her expensive things and a lot of money, and she met him by the bridge behind the stable. He arrived just in time and took her bags, claiming he was going to put them in his car. She waited for him for a few minutes and finally saw the car drive up. She excitedly ran to it but to her dismay, found the stable boy with the maid. They drove passed her, laughing at her stupidity. The lady sat by the cliff and waited. Hoping that the whole thing was a cruel, sick joke. But he never came back. Soon it turned dark and it started raining heavily. She got up and was going to run to the stables when she slipped and fell off the cliff." Honey said. Haruhi turned to look outside and saw the stables a good distance away.

"D-Does she come back?" Tamaki asked scared.

"Mitsukuni and I only saw her twice. Once when she was walking toward the window, and another when she stood by the back door, clawing and begging to be let in." Mori calmly said. Honey nodded in agreement and hugged Mori.

"She's not coming tonight, is she Takashi?" Honey asked. Mori was about to answer when Kyouya spoke.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that... Look outside." Kyouya had a hint of fear in his voice and pointed a shaky finger to the window. Everybody turned and saw the figure of someone slowly walking to the window. They screamed and ran in different directions. Honey clutched Mori and they ran to the kitchen. Tamaki ran to his room upstairs, the twins screamed and ran to the laundry room. Kyouya grabbed Haruhi and carried her to the back of the cabin.

"KYOUYA! SHE'S GETTING CLOSER!" Haruhi screamed clutching his shirt. He hid behind the sofa and tried to catch his breath. Haruhi sat on the floor and pressed herself against the wall. Kyouya clutched his shirt and looked around.

"I'm not one to believe in ghosts... But that sure was believable." He said. Haruhi nodded and looked at him. He looked back at her and Haruhi's eye's slowly widened. "Haruhi? What's wrong?" Haruhi screamed and Kyouya looked behind him. There at the window stood a lady clawing at it.

"Please... Let me in... It's cold..." She begged. Kyouya grabbed Haruhi and dragged her out. They ran upstairs and Kyouya banged the door open with his foot. Haruhi got off him and ran between the beds to hide. Kyouya closed the door and ran over to her.

"What now?" Haruhi whispered. Kyouya pulled her to him and she buried herself in his chest.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. There has to be some rational explanation." He muttered. Haruhi nodded and soon footsteps were heard in front of the door. Haruhi turned and lightning illuminated the house again. They were able to catch a glimpse of feet from under the door. Kyouya pulled her closer to him and she whimpered. "Shh... It's going to be fine." Just then the door slowly opened and a figure stepped through.

"Kyouya..." Haruhi said bringing him closer to her. Kyouya looked at Haruhi and kissed her forehead.

"I always liked you. Ever since you started being in the Host Club I liked you." Haruhi looked up at him and smiled.

"Me too." Kyouya quickly kissed her and realized the ghost was right in front of them. Kyouya pulled Haruhi closer and buried his face in her hair. Haruhi clenched her eyes closed and waited for something to happen.

But it never came.

They slowly turned to the ghost and saw her pull her hair out of the way. "I think they confessed!" The man said. The lights came on and the group stood by the door.

"Really~? About that was pretty quick~!" Honey exclaimed. Hikaru and Kaoru gave them a thumbs up and laughed.

"WHAT?" Kyouya screamed.

* * *

"So you see, it was all planned." Tamaki said giving Haruhi her coffee. They sat around in the living room and the group explained to them what had happened.

"YEAH~! Our stable boy volunteered to help us~!" Honey said pointing to the boy in that was the 'ghost'. He had a ripped and dirty dress and had the black tangled wig next to him.

"It was pretty fun if I do say so myself." He said. Kyouya shook his head.

"Well, it was pretty scary. The way you made that voice when you begged us to let you in." The boy looked at him confused.

"You talked? I thought we told you not to speak?" Hikaru said. The boy shook his head.

"I was on my way inside the house when you two ran out screaming. After that I followed you upstairs. I was never outside." The boy replied. Kyouya shook his head.

"Then who was begging?" Haruhi asked. The gang shrugged and ignored it. They went to their rooms for the night.

"I'm sorry about carrying you around everywhere," Kyouya said. Haruhi smiled.

"I didn't mind." Kyouya kissed her good night and walked to his room. Haruhi walked in her room and sat on her bed. She looked outside and saw the cliff. "I do wonder who that was outside." Haruhi whispered. She laid down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Outside a silhouette appeared. She walked around the stables and looked up at Haruhi's window. She walked back to the cliff and looked down. "At least you stay with your love." She whispered and disappeared.

* * *

_~Well... The ending was weird... A Kyouya and Haruhi story! Yay! Thank you guys! :) Love you! __**Please review new people! I will hunt you down and give you a cookie if you do! ;D Suggestions are welcomed! Don't forget!**_


	7. An Old Friend Causes New Problems!

_Must... Keep... Writing... I'm so tired! It's 5 in the morning and I'm writing this? It's because I love you all! **This story is dedicated to Vampireninja101! Enjoy! Suggestions are welcomed!**_

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Hikaru:**___ This is going to be a short disclaimer since the author is falling asleep... She doesn't own Ouran but if she did, she would somehow find a way to put herself in the story and make us date her..._

* * *

**~At Haruhi's home; During the summer~**

The gang was over at Haruhi's house since her father was out on a 'business' trip. They sat in the living room doing their own things. Tamaki listening to his music, Honey playing with Mori and Usa-chan, the twins going head-to-head in a car racing game, and Kyouya typing away on his laptop.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get some stuff for dinner okay? Don't touch anything." Haruhi said as she walked out. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the door.

"Let's go!" The twins happily cheered. Honey joined in and soon everybody, except Kyouya, were watching her as she bought some ingredients for dinner.

"What is she buying?" Tamaki asked.

"Looks like... ICE CREAM~!" Honey yelled in joy. Everybody hid as Haruhi turned. Mori covered Honey's mouth and shushed him.

"Not now Mitsukuni." He said. The twins looked around and spotted a clear spot. They walked over and pretended like nothing was going on. They watched Haruhi and noticed a guy walk up to her.

"Haruhi? Haruhi Fujioka?" He said. Haruhi turned to him and nodded.

"Yes?" She said innocently. The guy grinned and grabbed her hand.

"It's me! Tommy! Remember from junior high?" Haruhi looked at him closely and was about to give up when she remembered.

"Oh! I remember now! How are you?" She said smiling. He smiled and shrugged.

"I'm pretty good. School isn't the same without you though." Tommy said, running a hand through his hair. Haruhi, being oblivious, answered... like a Haruhi should answer.

"You're still having trouble in math? I thought you got it?" She said confused. Tommy stared at her and nervously laughed.

"That's not what I meant Haruhi..." He said, rather nervously. Haruhi, confused, just stared at him. "What school do you go to now?" Tommy said, trying to change the subject. Haruhi rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"I go to Ouran Academy." She said. Tommy looked surprised and put a hand on his and her forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever. Why did you go to a rich people school. I thought you don't like them." He said taking his hands away. Hikaru clenched his teeth together, Kaoru took a step back and was ready to pounce on him. Tamaki seemed shocked while Honey looked sad.

"Takashi, Haru-chan likes _us_ right?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes. Mori looked at Honey and looked back at Haruhi. He didn't know how to answer him.

"It's not that I don't like them, it's that they think they are better than everybody. But I can now only say that about a few people. I met a lot of students who seem like they are like that, but are not." Haruhi said. Tommy nodded and scratched his head.

"I understand. So, do you mind if I come over? It's been too long." he said with a smile. Haruhi thought.

"Actually, I have guests over. They're staying with me for a while." Haruhi then realized something. "I should hurry up! They are probably worried about where I am!" she continued grabbing the food when Tommy made a face.

"Worried? Don't they trust you? I mean it's not like your in a strange neighborhood. They should chill." That ticked the twins off.

"Who should chill?" they both said as they walked up to Haruhi. They each wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned down to her eye level. "What took you long Haruhi? We got bored." Haruhi blinked.

"Sorry, I met an old friend. Guys this is Tommy. This is Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi said turning to Tommy. He looked at them and nodded in hello. The twins looked at him from head to toe and Tommy looked away, slightly frightened.

"HARU-CHAN~! YOU DON'T LIKE US~?" Honey came out running and jumped on Haruhi, forcing her to carry him.

"Honey? Where did you get that from? Of course I like you." Haruhi said as Honey hugged her tightly. Mori walked by and shrugged when Haruhi looked at him.

"So you love us?" Tamaki said appearing right next to her. Haruhi jumped and looked at him.

"I wouldn't necessarily say 'love'. More like, 'like'." she said.

"Well that's good. Compared to all the things that we have done for you and places we've taken you to." Kyouya said.

"And the rest of you are...?" Tommy said. The gang looked at him and said the only thing that can make him go away. Or give them the perfect escape.

"Her lovers." They all said. Tommy looked at Haruhi who just stood there emotionless.

"Now if you'll excuse us," began Hikaru.

"We need to buy some strawberries." (1) Kaoru finished. The group dragged her away and Tommy smiled.

"You have some real friends there Haruhi." Tommy said shaking his head and smiling. He walked toward the spice section and continued shopping.

* * *

"YOU IDIOTS!" Haruhi screamed. Honey hugged Mori while sobbing on him. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru hid behind the couch while Kyouya typed away on his laptop.

"YOUR SO INNOCENT, YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVERS ARE!" She pointed at Honey. He cried harder.

"YOU NEVER SAY ANYTHING! AND THE ONE TIME YOU DO, IS TO SAY THAT!" She then pointed at Mori.

"YOU THREE! I expected it..." She said turning to the three behind the couch. They crouched down and began to grow emo mushrooms.

"AND FINALLY YOU! I THOUGHT YOU HAD CLASS!" She then pointed at Kyouya. He looked at her and shrugged.

"I need to have some fun don't I?" he coolly responded. Haruhi turned bright red and stomped to the kitchen.

"I'M NOT MAKING YOUR COFFEE ANYMORE!" she screamed.

"NOO!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki screamed.

"OR CUPCAKES!" she then screamed again.

"WHY? TAKASHI!" Honey screamed.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Haru-chan. Takashi and I didn't mean it." Honey said, stuffing his face with more cupcakes that Haruhi made.

"I'm more surprised you forgave me." Kyouya said, sipping his coffee.

"I have to so my debt won't go up." Haruhi said looking at him. The four sat in the kitchen eating cupcakes while the three idiots sat in the living room growing mushrooms. Haruhi decided to forgive Honey because he was innocent, so was Mori. And Kyouya... Well... Yeah...

"I want cupcakes..." Hikaru said.

"I want coffee. Especially how Haruhi makes them..." Kaoru mumbled.

"My daughter won't even look at me... Let alone speak to me..." Tamaki sobbed.

"SENPAI! HIKARU! KAORU! STOP GROWING MUSHROOMS IN OTHER PEOPLES HOUSES! IT'S NOT POLITE!" Haruhi screamed.

"SHE SPOKE!" they cheered.

"Oh Haruhi! I want a cupcake!"

"I want my special coffee!"

"Daddy is so sorry!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Aww~! They like you Haru-chan~! Right Takashi~?"

"Uh-huh."

"This is very interesting."

* * *

_(1) When I wrote that part, my best guy friend told me a bunch of ways strawberries can be used... I will never look at them the same way again... _

_Woop! It's over! I gave nothing for the next chapter! Give me some ideas please! I need some! Thanks! R&R! I love you all!_


	8. A Really Fun Game with The Hitachiins!

_I guess the only explanation of the idea of this story is that I used to play it when I went to vacation in Mexico with my cousins. I found this chapter saved in my computer. It was supposed to be the 3rd chapter submitted but I forgot about it. Here it is though! **MaxTheReaper13! **Here is your cookie! -hands you cookie- thank you for reviewing! If you want a cookie, THEN REVIEW! _

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Hikaru: Can I have a girl friend? _

_Me: I'll think about it! I don't own Ouran! :)_

* * *

"Welcome to your temporary home!" the twins exclaimed. The gang decided a few days back to stay for an entire weekend at the Hitachiin household. Hikaru and Kaoru's parents have gone out for the week and it was perfect time to have a sleep over.

"Your house is really big!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Actually, compared to the rest of our houses, it's the smallest." Kyouya said. Haruhi's eyes twitched and started mumbling something about rich people. They walked in the gigantic yet small home.

"Leave your personal belongings here, the butlers will take them and in the kitchen are a few snacks You guys can enjoy!" The gang went to the kitchen and began enjoying the food.

"Ready?" Kaoru asked, turning to Hikaru and taking out a few papers.

"Ready!" Hikaru replied, taking out his share of papers. They hid their friends personal things under the couch and and left a piece of paper. "Hey guys! Come here!" they both yelled. The gang turned to them and they ran out.

"Do they want us to chase them~?" Honey asked, shoving his face with more cake. Kyouya walked to get his bag with his laptop when he saw it gone. He spotted the note and read it aloud.

"Your stuff decided to go out for a nice stroll in the back yard. If I were you guys, I'd hurry. Seems the fountain caught their attention." Kyouya's eyes widened. "Shit!" the gang ran to the back yard and followed the trail that lead to the fountain. "What did you bring?" he yelled at them.

"Kuma-chan!"

"I brought some coupons and a few personal things."

"I brought Usa-chan and Takashi has his electronics~!" Kyouya groaned. They ran toward the fountain and stopped when they reached it. Kyouya searched the water and Honey saw a paper taped to the ledge.

"Luckily, Kuma-chan was being a party-pooper and he didn't want to go swimming~. He wanted to go lounge on the roof~." Honey read. The gang looked at him and they began running again.

* * *

Hikaru stood at the roof laughing and watching them run toward them. He ran down the steps and continued leaving the notes around in a huge circle.

Kaoru on the other hand was inside leacing notes around. He saw Hikaru run in and give him a thumbs up. Kaoru returned it and continued.

* * *

"How... Many... More... Steps." Tamaki gasped out.

"Last flight." Mori said. They literally crawled to the roof and Mori carried Honey to the edge with no problem.

"Usa-chan started counting Haruhi's money and decided to pay the chief for all it's hard work on making the food." Mori read. The group groaned and went back down stairs.

* * *

The twins set the last of the notes around the house and finally finished in the living room. They took the stuff out and began laughing.

"This is so fun!" Hikaru exclaimed. Kaoru nodded and looked at Kuma-chan.

"That thing scares me." he said. They stared at it, then threw it across the couch.

"Well, what should we do?" Hikaru said leaning back. Kaoru rested his head on his shoulders and shrugged. Hikaru stared at the ceiling when he got an idea. "Let's play the new game we got Kaoru!" he turned to him but he was fast asleep.

Hikaru put his head on his brother's and decided that nap couldn't hurt.

* * *

"Where the did they put them! I want my Kuma-chan!" Tamaki cried. He was on the floor on the hallway upstairs facedown, kicking and screaming.

"I don't know!" Haruhi said. She sat next to him and was worried.

"We've gone to the fountain, roof, kitchen, basement, workout room, arcade, bathroom, and still nothing!" Kyouya said. He wanted his laptop. All the accounts were there and if they erased it, they could lose all their money.

"Where do we go next~?" Honey asked. Kyouya looked at the note and walked down the stairs.

"It says that the stuff took a nap in the living room." he said. They walked in to find the twins sleeping soundly with their stuff on the coffee table.

"Usa-chan!"

"The accounts on my laptop are saved..."

"My coupons!"

"Where's Kuma-chan!" Tamaki yelled. He found him on the couch and hugged him tightly. Haruhi sat next to Kaoru and looked at the two as they slept.

"They look so cute." she said. Honey sat on her lap and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Good night~." before Haruhi could do anything, he was asleep hugging Usa-chan. She smiled and pressed her back on Koaru's side and lifted her knees to her chest, hugging Honey a bit more. She got comfortable and fell asleep too. The rest stood talking for a bit and soon decided to sleep. Kyouya in the single couch, Mori on the floor, and Tamaki next to Haruhi with his head on her knees.

They stayed like that the whole day.

* * *

_I was going to write more, but then stopped. I ran out of ideas for it. The next chapter is a request from **Vampireninja101! **Hopefully, it'll be what you expect! Also... I need to talk to you... Soo... I'll tell you my idea in our PM okay? :D I NEED SUGGESTIONS! OR I WILL STOP WRITING AND I DON'T WANT TO STOP WITH THIS STORY! I REALLY LIKE IT! I think I spelled something wrong... Oh well! I love you guys! _


	9. Puzzle Pieces part 1

_I am really happy that a lot of people have put this story on favorites and alerts. And theybout me as a favorite author! I'm so proud! :D You all get a cookie for being amazing! -passes out cookies- I hopeyou enjoy this new chapter! _

* * *

**~Utau Misaki's POV~**

I walked down the street. Let's see:  
book bag?  
Check.  
Notebook?  
Check.  
Pen and pencils?  
Check, check.  
Folder, house keys, phone, iPod,  
Check, check, check, and check.

I saw the gate ahead and groaned. My father showed me the picture of what the front gates of the school would look like. He said that once I see the school, I would be very excited. Yeah right.

I was kicked out from my old high school and I had to enroll in this one here. Apparently, pushing the school's whore down the stairs because she's making out with your boyfriend isn't very polite. I trudged to the school and gawked at the place.

Ouran Academy. The most prestigious school out there for rich people. I would have enrolled here since I was a freshman, but I didn't want to. Like I said, it's for rich people. Yes, my family is rich, but I don't use their money. I have a job a sushi place not that far from the apartment I'm staying at.

I stepped into the school and walked toward the main office. A lady with glasses stood there and smiled. "Hello. Are you Utau?" she asked.

"Yes." I nodded and lightly smiled. Can't forget my manners.

"Lovely, here is your class room. You have to join one club unless you have a job." she said, giving me my class number. I smiled.

"Actually, I do have a job. I work at the sushi place about 10 minutes from here. I just got accepted a few days ago." I said. The lady smiled and stood up.

"Well then, no club activities for you. Now, I have to find someone to walk you to class..." At that moment, a boy with spiky reddish hair walked in and froze when he saw me. I looked at my outfit. A pair of jeans, a white and pink stripped collar shirt. I looked okay right? "Ah! Mr. Hitachiin! Could you please take this girl to class? She is in room 22." I looked at the lady and back at the boy. He shook his head and smiled sweetly.

"Of course, that's actually right next to my class. I just came to drop off this paper to you." he gave her a paper and I walked out with him right behind me. "So what's your name?" I heard him ask. I rolled my eyes.

"What's it to you?" I said with annoyance. I hate men. After my boyfriend did that to me, I hate them all. (1)

"I just wanted to know. So what school do you come from?" he caught up next to me and I stopped walking. He stopped after a few seconds and looked back at me. "What?"

"Is this your idea of small talk? Because if it is, your social skills need some work." I said coldly. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's get to class." he began walking and I followed him. The nerve of this guy! Who does he think he is? Doesn't he know that people fear me? I'm a delinquent for God's sake! I saw the class 22 up ahead and walked faster. The guy had a pissed off look and I smirked. I slid the door open and the class was quiet. They stared at me and I gave them a glare, they looked back down at their books.

"Are you Misaki?" I looked at the teacher and he was smiling. I smiled back and nodded.

"Yes I am sir." I walked to him and he nodded.

"I see no one gave you your uniform?" he said. What?

"Uniform?" That's when I saw it. The men were wearing what looked like a blue tux with a matching tie and a white shirt. The girls had a long sleeved bright yellow dress. I rolled my eyes. "Must I wear them?" I said. I hate uniforms and they can't make me wear them. I looked at the teacher and he was still smiling but had a certain glare in his eyes that would make any person scared.

Except me of course.

I glared at him and he seemed surprised. He glared back at me and his smile faded. I walked closer to him and stopped a good distance. "I don't wear dresses. Now unless you want me to explode in anger, I suggest you don't make me wear that dress. We wouldn't want what happened in my old school to happen here. Right?" my voice sweet but of course, a little venom in it couldn't hurt right? The teacher stood staring at me and gave me a black plastic bag.

"Here, just put it on." he said nervously. I smiled and gripped the bag.

"Thank you." I walked out and found the bathroom around the corner. A blue pair of pants, white collar shirt, a blue tie, and a blue jacket was in the bag. I sighed. At least I didn't have to wear the dress. I put on the clothes and left the tie lose. The shirt was pretty long and I took my scissors from my bag out. I cut the ends and left it perfectly straight on the bottom. My outfit was perfect. I put my other clothes and the jacket in the black bag and walked out.

"I see you have changed." the teacher said as I walked in the class. The class looked at me and giggled. I glared at them and they looked down. I smiled.

"Like I said, I'm not one for dresses." I turned to him and he frowned.

"Have a seat behind Mr. Fujioka." I looked over at the boy he gestured to and I scoffed.

"That's a boy? Looks more like a cross dresser." The class laughed and the boy looked at me. I walked to the empty seat behind him and sat down.

"Looks like the only cross dresser in this class is that new girl huh?" I looked and spotted two boys laughing. I walked over to them and pushed the blond by the back of his neck to the desk.

"What did you say?" I said. The brown head in front squealed like a girl and covered his face. The blond kept screaming that he was sorry and I pulled him back up.

"I don't accept apologies." I punched him in the face and I heard a scream. I looked at the teacher and he had his mouth covered with his hands.

"Utau Misaki! Go to the principal's office right now!" he screamed. I shrugged and grabbed my books. I was about to walk out when he stopped me. "Wait! Mr. Fujioka and Mr. Hitachiin, walk her there. I don't trust her." I stopped short. That kid again? Didn't he say he was in another class? I turned and I was face to face with him. He smiled and I growled. I stomped away and he followed.

"I see your a bit mad huh?" I stopped walking and turned to him.

"Do you not understand that your social skills need work? Don't talk to me!" I yelled at him. He froze and the cross dresser behind him looked at me.

"You two met?" the cross dresser said.

"This morning. He walked me to class." I growled at him. He thought back.

"But he was in class all morning."

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" The red haired guy said. I rolled my eyes.

"Great, now your forgetful too? Fantastic." I turned and kept walking. These guys are so stupid.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to join a club! They're all booked!" I yelled. The principal looked at me and sighed.

"Utau, you punched someone and threatened out teacher. This isn't like your old school. We will not expel you for your wrong doings. Instead you are going to get your act straight and join a club. They tell me your not a fan of boys and that is why you take your anger out to them. You will help after school starting today at the Host Club as a maid. Do you understand?"

What's the point in arguing of he's going to give me more work?

"Yeah, whatever." I groaned and got up.

"The club is in music room 3." I nodded and walked out. I roamed the school the rest of the day. I don't want to be in that class with that stupid male teacher. I'd be better off with a female. You would think that after what happened, I would hate females too. Well I do. Except adults. I have my respect for them. Except that teacher had to glare at me so his respect was gone. I kept walking and saw ahead a sign that said 'Music Room 3'. I got closer and looked at the two huge doors. I rolled my eyes and walked ahead.

* * *

I heard the bell ring and I pushed myself of the ledge of the fountain. I walked toward the music room that I was directed to and sighed. I heard people whispering around me and I glared at them. Just because I transferred schools does not mean people can just talk about me. I reached the doors and opened them.

I swear I could see rose petals floating around me.

"Welcome to the Host Club my princess." A blond guy was suddenly in front of me and was holding my hand. "I hope you can request me so I can see your beautiful face more often." I stared at the guy and pushed him away.

"So this is a Host Club huh? And only one club member? Not a very popular club now is it?" I said. The blond guy looked at me and smiled.

"Ah! You must be Utau Misaki! The principle told us there was going to be a new person joining! You're going to be out lovely maid! Here," I stared at him as he grabbed a plastic bag and gave it to me. "It's nothing to fancy but it'll suit you!" I grabbed the bag and he pushed me lightly to a room in the back. I walking in and took out the clothes. There was a black dress with the edges in white lace and a white apron. I growled. I was about to scream when something else caught my attention. I took out a black pair of skinny jeans and some white boots that passed my ankle a bit. A black long sleeved shirt was there too and I smiled. I put it on and stepped out. Instead of the blond there, there were three others with him. A guy with glasses and black hair, a small blond boy, and a big black haired guy. I walked to them and gave the blond the bag.

"Your Utau right?" the guy with glasses asked. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's my job." I shrugged and he wrote something down in his notebook. "I'm Kyouya Ootori. The blond here is Tamaki Suoh. The little one is Honey and the taller one is Mori." I nodded and they smiled.

"Hi~!" Honey said to me. I looked down at him and smiled a little.

"Yo." I said. They talked a bit when the cross dresser and the bastard came in. They looked at me and walked up to the guys.

"What's going on?" the cross dresser said. I rolled my eyes.

"She's our maid." Kyouya said. The bastard looked at me and looked away.

"This is Haruhi and Kaoru. They're part of the club too." I rolled my eyes.

"You guys think _he_-" I pointed at Haruhi "-is a guy?" The group looked at me and Tamaki sighed.

"Haruhi is a girl. But no one knows that." I scoffed.

"Are people that stupid here? It's not hard to tell." I said. Tamaki shrugged and grabbed my hand again.

"Please don't say anything." he said with pleading eyes. I pulled my hand back and nodded.

"Fine! But stop touching me! It's creepy." I turned and the bastard was staring at me. "What? First you try talking to me, then you forget who I am, now you have a staring problem?" the guy looked at me and frowned.

"I don't know what your talking about! I never walked you to class this morning!" he said. I laughed angerly.

"How lovely. We have a liar."

"He's not lying." I heard. I turned and saw what looked like a replica of the bastard. He walked up to me and I stared at him. "I walked you to class. I'm Hikaru. That-" he pointed to his copy "-is my twin Kaoru." I looked at him and back at his "twin".

Yeah... I lost my mind.

* * *

_~ (1) Maka Albarn much?_

_Okay! I really enjoyed writing this! Vampireninja101 is Utau Misaki! You shall know what happens in the next chapter! But for now, tell me would you like to be part of this? If so PM me! :) I love putting OC's in my stories! :D I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing! _


	10. Puzzle Pieces part 2

_Explanation at the bottom... Just saying..._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran. If I did... Many people would have died... JUST KIDDING!_

* * *

**~Normal~**

Utau cursed under her breath and walked in a small circle. "Why the _hell_ do I have to be stuck with _him_!" she said, her voice raising. Hikaru glared at her and she glared back.

"I have a name you know." he said. Utau rolled her eyes.

"Like I care. Just go and play with your clone." she said.

"You bit-"

"Okay!" Tamaki interrupted Hikaru. "Haruhi, show Utau how to properly serve tea and the snacks." Haruhi nodded and took Utau back to show her how to properly serve coffee and snacks.

"Don't worry I know what to do." Utau said. Haruhi nodded, worry showing in her eyes, and soon the doors opened and ladies walked on to sit with their favorites. Utau walked around with her tray and served people. She walked with such confidence and served everybody coffee very well. But, the only thing that killed the whole entire mood: was her eyes.

That's right. Utau glared daggers at everyone and everything that crossed her path. The whole club room was stiff at the threatening aura around them. Everyone except Hikaru.

He sat next to his brother watching her as she served people, grabbed more snacks, and just plain look around. Hikaru lightly smiled when Honey asked her if she would play with him later. Utau looked around and whispered something in his ear. It must've been a good secret if his eyes lit up and he ran happily back to Mori. Kaoru lightly elbowed Hikaru's side and he sharply turned to him. "... after that, he stayed the _whole day_home. Right Hikaru?" Kaoru said turning toward Hikaru. He nodded and turned to see their usual costumer, Lucy, stare at him. He went back to trying to listen to his brother's story.

But who could when you're having fun watching the anger filled girl try to compose herself whenever she looked at Kyouya? Hikaru looked at Lucy from the corner of his eyes and she was scowling at Utau. Lucy isn't the brightest tool in the shed. She was a stuck up girl who always wanted attention. It wasn't a surprise that she would get jealous that Hikaru would watch Utau's every move and not hers.

"Waitress? I want coffee." Lucy said, snapping her fingers. Utau looked at her and rolled her eyes. She walked over and filled her cup.

"Anything else?" she asked in a monotone voice. Lucy glared at her and Utau stiffened a little before returning her glare.

"I want something to eat." Lucy said. Utau looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to finish. She sighed, took a plate with a fresh sandwich and gave it to her. "Are you kidding me?" Lucy scoffed.

"What?" Utau said rolling her eyes.

"I wanted something sweet." Lucy said harshly standing up.

"Well then you should have said that in the first place." Utau said, scratching the back of her head. Lucy pulled on one of her low pigtails and Utau cringed.

"Give me a piece of cake." she said in a threatening voice. She pulled the tray in Utau's hands down and drenched Utau in coffee and cake. The girls gasped and the hosts stood up. Hikaru flinched and got up quickly walking to Lucy's side. He grabbed her arm and towed her out.

"You're banned from the host club. No _lady_ would ever do that." he said calmly. Lucy was about to protest when Hikaru closed the door. He walked back to Utau and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's clean you up." For once, Utau allowed Hikaru to tow her away. They walked to the back room that had towels and the club's things (costumes, fake animals, and scene changes). Utau grabbed a towel and began wiping her face and clothes.

"Can you give me my bag from over there? It's the red one." she pointed to a red bag with writing andheI gave it to her. "Thanks." she mumbled. She took out some clothes and walked to the changing room. Hikaru looked at her bag and read the writing.

_"Kick some rich ass for me yeah?"_

_"We're going to miss you!"_

_"We all love you!"_

Hikaru smiled and Utau stepped out. "Having fun reading that?" she asked. Hikaru looked at her and shrugged. She wore a dark purple shirt and a black skirt with the same black and white boots. "My friends wrote that before I left." She looked around and spotted a clock. "Please tell me that clock is wrong." Hikaru looked at the clock and shook his head.

"No, why?" he asked. Utau's eyes widened and ran out.

I'm late for work!" she yelled running out with her bag. The gang looked at her and Hikaru walked out.

"So who's up for sushi?" he asked. The gang agreed and Honey cheered.

"Haru-chan and I discovered a really good sushi place last week~! Let's go there~!" They all walked out chatting and talking about... nothing really.

* * *

**~Utau's POV~**

I ran in the restaurant and saw my best friend Tomoya working. "Utau! I've missed you!" she squealed, running toward me. I hugged her and we walked to the back. "Here, start with something small, taking orders. You're very good with that!" I grinned and nodded.

"We'll talk later!" I said as I walked out taking orders. I began talking them and I heard the _ding _of the door open. I turned and saw the group come in and I quickly turned giving them my back and walked to the back. "Tomoya!" I said. She came out and put her bright blue hair up in a pony tail.

"Want me to get them?" she asked. I love how she knows me so well.

"Please?" I said smiling. She smiled and took out her little notepad. She walked and took a few tables orders before going to the guys table. Thank god the tables around them are empty.

_Ding _

_Ding_

_Ding_

God officially hates me... The tables around them were full and I _had_ to get their orders. I skillfully maneuvered around them and stopped by a couples' table. I took their order and I heard laughter.

"Utau-chan~! You work here~?" I turned to face them and they all smiled at me. Except Kyouya, who kind of scares me, Mori, whose always serious, and Hikaru, who just stared at me. I rolled my eyes and walked to another table.

They spent the day there until my shift was done. I tried to leave through the back but found that the ally only gave me the long way home. I groaned and walked out the front door. "Can we take you home?" a voice asked. I turned to see the two clones there and one of them smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at them.

"I live across the street. I don't need a ride." I said. The two looked at me and one of them yawned.

"Well Kaoru, you can walk her. I don't want to get hurt by her evil glares." I growled at him and he smiled and walked inside a car.

"I'll walk you okay?" I'm guessing Kaoru said. I shrugged and walked passed him with him easily matching my pace. "I'm sorry about my brother." he said.

"Don't worry about it." I said. He smiled and I lightly smiled. We reached my apartment and Kaoru walked me to the second floor and we stopped in front of my door.

"So you live here?" he asked.

"Yeah. Nothing fancy, but it's something. Thanks." without another word, I walked inside and shut the door. I heard him leave when I opened the door.

"Hey!" I yelled after him. Kaoru turned and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"That whole incest thing, it's part of the act right?" I asked. Kaoru laughed and nodded.

"Yeah! It's called fan service." he said laughing. I nodded and closed the door again.

* * *

**~Hikaru's POV~**

As the group walked to their cars to go home, Kaoru stopped me and smiled.

"Let's have some fun yeah?" he asked. I smiled and took out my Nintendo.

"Another round of Mario Kart?" Kaoru's smiled faded.

"N-No... I meant-" at that moment, Utau walked out and she glared and us. "Hey! Can we take you home?" he asked. I felt my jaw drop and Utau rolled her eyes.

"I live across the street. I don't need a ride." she said. I stared at her and cheered in my head.

"Well Kaoru, you can walk her. I don't want to get hurt by her evil glares." I said, yawning. She growled at me and I smiled. I walked back into the car and began playing my Nintendo.  
-0-  
"Hey, did you win?" I turned and saw Kaoru in the seat next to me. I turned back to my game to see Mario throw me a turtle shell. (1)

"Not yet. Let me get past Mario and we're good." I continued playing and before I knew it, we were home.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Kaoru said. I put my game away and yawned again.

"Who?"

"Utau!" Kaoru said.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "She's too..."

"She's just always mad. Get her on her good side." Kaoru said. I shrugged again and was silent as we walked in our home. "I wonder..."

"What?" I asked ask we climbed the stairs to our room."

"Well, Utau told the teacher during class this morning that he wouldn't want the accident from her old school to happen again. I wonder what happened..." Kaoru said.

"Who knows." I walked to my wardrobe and took out a pair of pajama pants. I put them on and took of my jacket and white shirt. "Night Kaoru."

"Night Hikaru." he said as he climbed into his bed already dressed. I laid down and was about to fall asleep when Kaoru's thoughts flooded my head.

What was Utau's accident? And what was her problem?

"I'll ask her tomorrow..." and with that I fell asleep.

* * *

_Sorry it took me long to update this! My nephew's IPad was cracked and we got it fixed. Stupid me though, forgot to send the stories to my email. I lost everything! But it was somewhat good. I wasn't confident with the first draft of this chapter so I re-wrote it! I like this one better! :D Hope you guys liked it! I believe the net chapter will be the last of this little series. After that, back to one-shots! I love you guys! :D _


	11. Puzzle Pieces part 3

_Okay! Last chapter of this lovely short series! After this, a special request from _**Sparklefaith**_ which is a MorixHaruhi or an OCxKyouya. I have had one in my head for a while and I think I'll write it! :D Hope you guys enjoy this last chapter! :D _

_**Disclaimer: **__I really wish I owned Ouran... But I don't..._

_I dont like this chapter... Just saying..._

* * *

**_~Weeks Later~_**

Utau has been working at the Host Club and right away working at the sushi place. The club has gotten closer and when Utau doesn't have work, she stays with them and has cake and coffee.

"Utau-chan~! Do you have work today~?" Honey said as Utau came out of her class after school.

"Today? Nope. Tomoya gave me the day off." Utau said as she joined him and Mori.

"Honey wants to play some games later. Is that okay with you?" Mori said. He seemed to talk more when Utau was around.

"Yeah, that's fine."Kaoru joined the small group and wrapped an arm around Utau's shoulders.

"Hey! Are we playing 'Shoots and Ladders' today?" he asked. Utau nodded and continued walking. They reached the club doors and when they walked in, Kyouya was on the phone.

"Don't speak loudly. He'll get mad." Hikaru said. They walked over to him and he looked at Utau. "Can I talk to you?" Utau looked at him and her heart began to race.

"Yeah..." _'Calm down... breath...'_ Utau thought. Lately her heart has been racing whenever Hikaru talks or even looks at her. Little did she know that he felt the same way.

He loved the way her blond hair was tied in those low pigtails. How when she would turn to face him her green eyes were wide as an owl, and the sound of her laughter when Honey would tell her a secret. Absolutely everything.

They walked to the back of the clubroom and Hikaru leaned by the back wall.

"I need to tell you something." he said. Utau tried to calm down and continued to act like her uncaring self. She crossed her arms and looked to her left.

"What?" she asked. Hikaru looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." Utau sharply turned to look at him and he was looking at her. "One of us should probably take the first step and apologize, so I'm taking it." Utau could only stare at him and wonder if it was a joke. She leaned forward and Hikaru's skipped a couple beats.

"How much are they paying you?" she blurted out. Hikaru began laughing and Utau could only step back.

"No one is paying me! Even though they should!" Utau nodded and tugged on her pigtail.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you. And I'm sorry too." She said. Hikaru wiped a stray tear way from laughing too much and looked at her.

"Hey, what happened in your old school?" Hikaru saw her eyes widen and she looked away.

"Nothing." she answered. She felt like someone just punched her right in the gut. She walked back to the rest of the club and Kyouya was off the phone.

"Ah! Utau! I was wondering. Can you watch the members here for a bit? I need to settle some stuff for a few minutes." Utau nodded and Kyouya walked out.

**~Utau's POV~**

"I'm guessing everything is cancelled today right?" I said. Tamaki looked at me and motioned me to go to the couch.

"Utau, we need to talk." I looked at him and sat next to Honey. He looked at me with worried eyes and I burrowed my eyebrows.

"What's going on? You guys look like you're about to tell me someone died or something." I said. They were all acting really strange. Hikaru sat next to Tamaki on the double couch and I could only stiffen a little.

"Ever since last Monday, we have been getting really strange phone calls. Telling us to watch out for you and to keep a close eye on you too." Tamaki said. I looked down and Honey grabbed my hands.

"Utau-chan. We trust you a lot. We know that these people are lying!" Honey neared his face to me and placed his forehead against mine. I looked at his green eyes and I felt everything I ever felt rush up and hit me like a wave. I busted out crying and Honey wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I know who it is." I said between sobs. Tamaki leaned forward.

"So do us." I was about to answer when the door flew open and there stood the one girl I hoped I would never have to see again. She looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"Utau! Sweetie! It's been so long!" she ran up to me and pulled me up. I glared at her and she pulled me in a tight hug; then pulled back to look at me. "Utau… Why are you wearing guy clothes?" I pulled away from her and wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"I felt like it. Why are you here Hana?" I said. I put as much venom in my words and she looked away.

Great.

"I was passing by and I knew you were here so I decided to stop by and say hi! I see you made _some_ friends!" I narrowed my eyes at her and she smiled.

"What do you want?" I said. My patience level was running dangerously low. Not that it was high in the first place. Hana flipped her hair back and looked through her purse.

"Can you give these to the head master? I want to enroll here." She took out a stack of papers and shoved them in my hands. I looked at them and threw them.

"Like hell I will. As long as I'm here, I don't want you anywhere near me." Hana stepped toward me and smiled.

"You're boyfriend says hi." I raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Why are you changing the subject?" I asked. Hana shrugged and took a seat between Hikaru and Tamaki.

"Is this your new one?" She said looking at Tamaki. "Or this one?" she ran a hand through Hikaru's hair and he pulled back. "I bet it's this one. You always had a thing for brunettes." she inched closer to him and I felt my heart clench.

Not again.

I walked over her and pulled her up by her hair. "Shall we repeat what happened a few months ago?" I asked her. She squealed in pain and I pulled her toward me.

"No! It took me thousands to get my nose fixed again!" I let go of her hair and she staggered back.

"Get out." I said. Hana stared at me and scoffed.

"You can't kick me out!" she said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Watch me." I grabbed her hair again and pulled her to the door.

"Hey! Utau stop! You're hurting me!" I threw her out the door and there stood my ex-boyfriend. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Utau." he said. I looked at him and frowned.

"Get her out of here." I said. He looked at Hana and she scoffed.

"You will hear-"

"From your lawyer? Whatever, he's still afraid of me." I said as I walked back to the club room. I sat down and Tamaki looked at me.

"What just happened?" Haruhi asked. I looked at her and sighed.

"Story time huh? Well you see… This is what happened."

**~Flashback~**

_Utau walked down the halls wearing her white sundress and her white flats. HSe wasn't fond of dresses but her boyfriend loved how it looked on her. It was her boyfriend's birthday and they were going to go eat after school. Utau was supposed to meet him by the stairs and she headed up. As she got closer she heard whispers and giggles. _

_"So can we?" _

_"I don't know. I'm dating Utau and I'm not that kind of- mmf!"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"Yes you are." Utau climbed the stairs to find Hana and Kino (Utau's Boyfriend) making out. Utau stared at them and tapped her foot._

_"Utau! It's not what it looks like!" Kino said, after her noticed her._

_"Oh, hello." Hana said. Utau looked at them both and smiled. _

_"Sorry for interrupting. Just wanted to say happy birthday." she turned around and walked down the stairs. Hana ran after her but tripped and landed face first on the floor. Her nose broke and Utau smiled. _

_"Sorry. Guess I should learn to walk in a straight line." Utau continued to walk and soonwalked in the headmasters office. _

_"Just the girl I needed to see. Come in Utau." _

_**~End Flashback~**_

"After that, I got expelled and my father transferred me into this school." Uatu finished. "I didn't want to come in, I was always afraid that it would happen all over again."

"That's why you didn't want to get close to us?" Kaoru said. I nodded and looked at the group.

"I'm really sorry guys." I said. I felt the tears come back and suddenly Hikarujumped in front of me. Kaoru laughed and Hikaru looked like he blushed.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize. We understand." I looked at him and nodded. Tamaki stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm joining!" Kaoru chanted.

"Come on Takashi~!" Honey and Mori joined in and Kyouya walked in.

**~Normal~**

"Hikaru, come here." Hikaru turned to look at Kyouya and walked over.

"What is it?" Kyouya looked at his clipboard and took out a small white rose.

"Tell her yeah?" Hikaru took the rose and walked to the back of the club room. He set it on the table and walked back out.

"Well I should get going. My father is expecting me." Tamaki said.

"Takashi and I have to practice our Martial Arts~!"

"I have a meeting about the costs with the headmaster."

"And.. I just have to go." Kaoru said, running out the door. Tamaki laughed and the rest filled out.

"Well, I should get going." Utau said. Hikaru grabbed her arm and pulled her to the back room. Utau looked at the table and saw Hikaru grab the white rose.

"For some reason, when you look at me with your big green eyes... My heart skips a beat. When you laugh or smile at the secrets that Honey tells you, you literally make my day." Utau could only stare at him as he confessed to her.

"Utau, will you perhaps like to be my girlfriend?" he gave her the rose and she looked at him.

"Hikaru, I don't know..." she said. Hikaru grabbed her face and leaned in.

"Please. I mean, you _are_ a sucker for brunettles right?" Utau laughed and looked at him.

"I guess I can give you a chance." Utau said. Hikaru smiled and leaned in. Utau froze in place and Hikaru continued. He lightly kissed her and Utau returned it.

"Let's get you home yeah?" he said, pulling back. Utau nodded and they walked out.

"You know, earlier when Honey had his forehead against yours, I kinda got jealous." Hikaru said. Utau laughed and shook her head.

"Whatever." she replied.

* * *

_An awkward chapter this was. I called my friend Elizabeth and she told me what to write so... This isn't even my chapter. EVERYBODY SAY GOOD JOB TO ELIZABETH! :D I'll try to write that one-shot for Sparklefaith soon okay? I think I'll start in a moment... Love you guys!_


	12. The Huge Party!

_Okay! New chapter coming right up! This chapter is for **Sparklefaith! Hope you like it! Be sure to read my new two-shot! 'Good Girls Go Bad'! Thanks!**_

Disclaimer:

Kaoru: Hey Kaoru!

Me: Hi Kaoru!

Kaoru: When do I do something awesome?

Me: Soon? Real soon! I don't own Ouran! Nor will I ever!

* * *

Ouran buzzed with excitement. Not only because of the Masquerade Party the Host Club throw every year, but because of the certain confession that every girl (and some guys) hope will occur. Rumor had it that a certain host had a crush on someone.

Many girls prayed that their beloved Tamaki would come out and say it was him and that he loved one of them. After all, a King needs a Queen.

Others, hoped that the Hirachiin's admitted who their new lover would be. Any girl would adore to have them. After all, two lovers _are_better than one. Right?

Even the cute, adorable Honey had girls wishing that he would confess to the girl he liked. What girl wouldn't want a lover like him?

The strong and silent Mori walked the halls filled with girls dreaming about him. With him, the quote: "Actions speak louder than words." fit him perfectly.

Haruhi also had girls with heart filled eyes around him. The thought of the normal guy who would make every little second count was just romantic.

The cool, yet threatening, Kyouya Ootori had girls on his trail. He knew who was certain host member that was in love, he just didn't say anything. Not because he liked the attention, but because couldn't.

In fact, everyone in the host club knew who it was. Except the one who accidentally stole his heart.

* * *

"Haru-chan~! Let's go and set up the stuff, yeah~?" Honey exclaimed as he ran over to her. She had been sitting by the window. The conversation flooding her mind.

_~Flashback~_

_"Haruhi, how long are you planning on hiding your gender?" Haruhi turned to find Tamaki looking out the window. They were the only ones that day. No customers were showing up and they decided to head home. _

_"What do you mean Senpai?" Haruhi asked. He turned to look at her and she stood there with her bag around her shoulders. _

_"Haruhi, we can't hide your gender anymore. People are going to find out sooner or later. What will we do when rumors start?" Tamaki walked over to her and she looked down. _

_He had a point. This secret couldn't go on anymore. As much as she had fun keeping this secret from every girl and boy in the school, she had to let people know that she wasn't a boy. _

_"You're right. How about during the Halloween Party?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki smiled and grabbed her hand. _

_"We'll be with you the entire time." _

_~End Flashback~_

Haruhi turned to Honey and he grabbed her hand.

"Haru-chan?" Haruhi stared at him and shook her head a bit.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Honey looked at her and frowned for a split second. But it quickley disappeared without a trace.

"It's okay~! I said if you wanted to start setting everything up for the party~! Takashi and I are in charge today~!" Honey said. Haruhi thought for a moment and finally agreed.

"Okay." she answered. Honey jumped for joy and they walked to the large party hall.

They started to decorate when Honey facepalmed. "I'm so sorry Haru-chan~! I forgot I had Martial Arts practice and I need to go now~!" Honey jumped off the ladder he was on and ran out. Haruhi watched as he ran out and she sighed.

She climbed on the ladder and continued to hang the bright colorful tinsel.

"Haruhi?" a voice came. She turned to find Mori looking up at her.

"Oh! Hi Mori! Honey had to go to practice so he left us with all the work. I hope you don't mind." Mori shook his head and began grabbing some masks to hang around.

The silence was too awkward and Haruhi didn't know what to say. Mori continued to hang the masks until he couldn't take it.

"Tamaki said that your secret is going to be out during the party." Haruhi turned to him and he was leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, I can't keep it anymore. It isn't right for me to keep this secret. So, the day of the party, I'm going to come out and say it." Mori nodded and looked at her.

"If you say it, so will I." he whispered. Haruhi nodded she climbed down.

They were so caught up in their conversation, they didn't notice someone looking and listening to them. (1)

* * *

"Haruhi, what are you wearing for Saturday's party?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm thinking just a simple tuxedo in the beginning, then switch to a dress. Speaking of that, do you have any that would look good on me?" Hikaru smiled and grabbed Kaoru's arm.

"Let's show her the blue one."

* * *

"Hi Haruhi!"

"Haruhi-kun! How are you?"

"Haruhi! Would you care to join me for lunch?"

Haruhi smiled and politely declined. He walked to the club room and shut the door behind her.

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" She looked up to see Mori look at her with worried eyes.

"So many girls are talking to me. I'm just happy that tomorrow I can get rid of my secret." Mori nodded and walked to her.

"We'll be here for you." he kissed her cheek and walked out. Haruhi held her cheek and found herself smiling.

_~Day of the party~_

Haruhi took a last look at the party hall and smiled. Mori stood behind her and nodded in approval.

"I think we did a pretty good job. Don't you think so?" Haruhi asked. Mori nodded and saw the windows opened.

"Haruhi?" She looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah?" Mori looked at her and felt a blush creep up.

"We have to get ready." Mori quickly walked away and Haruhi watched him. Mori walked out and leaned against the wall.

"I have to tell her, today." Mori sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck and walked toward club.

* * *

The dance hall was dimly lit and the guests were chatting among themselves. The boys wore a black tux with their masks. The girls were in a more fancy manner. They had colorful dresses with their lacy masks and feathers.

The Hosts stood on the top balcony that overlooked the dance hall and they all smiled in approval. No one noticed them up there and they smiled. They all wore white tuxedos with their black masks.

"Let's go." Tamaki said. The lights turned off and a single spotlight hit the Hosts. The guests clapped and they bowed.

"It is a pleasure having you lovely ladies and wonderful gentlemen here with us." Tamaki said.

"Please, help yourselves to as much punch and snacks that you want." Kyouya then announced.

"Make sure you have your eyes open for us when we ask you to dance!" Hikaru and Kaoru announced.

"We hope you lovely people have a wonderful time dancing to your hearts content~!" Honey happily cheered.

"And most importantly," Mori said.

"Have fun!" Haruhi finished. The guests clapped and soon continued their conversations when the lights came back on.

"Did you hear that Haruhi is going to confess tonight?"

"No! Is he really?"

"Yeah! To me!"

"No to me!"

The ladies argued about Haruhi but it was soon forgotten when the Hosts came to dance with the girls.

* * *

"Where's my dress?"

"Hanged over there! Run Tamaki is about to start!" Hikaru ran back out and Tamaki paced around.

"Is she ready?"

"She's dressing." Hikaru answered. Tamaki nodded and walked out.

"Excuse me. I have something to say." everyone in the crowd became quite and waited for what he had to say. "Rumors had flooded Ouran of a special event going on tonight. So without further complications, here is Haruhi." Tamaki stepped aside and the crowd awaited patiently.

Haruhi came out in a bright blue dress with a bracelet and a heart shaped necklace. The crowd gasped and she looked at them.

"For the past few months, I have been lying to you all. I, Haruhi Fujioka, am a girl." the hall was filled with talking and some people in denial. "I'm so sorry." Haruhi finished. Tamaki walked next to her and held her shoulder.

"We all knew this from the beginning and we couldn't find it in ourselves to tell anyone. Please forgive us."

The crowd was quiet until a single clap was heard. Slowly, everyone started and Haruhi smiled. Everyone clapped and the Hosts could only smile and thank everyone.

"And now, for the last dance of the night. Grab you partner and enjoy it." Kyouya announced. The room was filled with violins and soon the cellos and the piano joined in.

"Can I have this dance?" Haruhi turned to find Mori with his hand outstretched to her. She smiled and nodded.

They walked down and began dancing. Mori didn't know how to tell her what he felt. What if she rejected him? What if she loved someone else? Mori sighed and Haruhi looked at him.

"Os everything alright?" she asked. Mori looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't know how to tell you how I feel." Haruhi starred at him and he continued. "Haruhi, when I first met you, I felt my heart skip beats around you. Would you consider being my girlfriend?" Haruhi stared at him and smiled.

"Yes." Mori pulled her close and softly kissed her.

* * *

"Thank you for the lovely night everybody! I hope you all enjoyed yourselves tonight! We hope to see you all next week!" Tamaki said. The guests left and the Hosts stayed back.

"Tonight was a success~!" Honey happily said.

"It was." Kyouya agreed.

"We had fun!" the twins happily said.

"We sure did." Mori said hugging Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi continued to stay at the Host Club and work there. After all, her debt isn't going anywhere just because she admitted she was a girl.

* * *

_(1) I didnt explain but it was just a normal fangirl who spread around that it was Haruhi who was 'going to comfess'. Turns out it was Mori! _

_Phew! Was this chapter long or what? I spent the last few days writing and I finally finished! :D thanks for reading and review! Love you guys!_

SO MANY LINE BREAKS! Ugh!


	13. A Christmas Special

_Hey guys! I haven't written anything for this story in a while but I just wrote something! Hope you guys liked it! I was rushed into writing this so sorry if it's not my best work. -_- Anyway, Merry Christmas! :D_

* * *

Haruhi walked into the living room in her small house and looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She examined her outfit and sighed, fixing her white tuxedo. She had gotten used to being dressed as a boy for the host club and she could deal with it for a few hours a day during club activities and school. But today was the Christmas party the club had decided to have and well, everybody had to bring presents. All of them were left under the huge Christmas tree and before the party ended, they could open their presents. Haruhi had already bought the host members presents and all that was left was Hikaru and... Kaoru.

She shook her head clear of everything and turned away from the mirror. She looked at the nicely wrapped presents sitting on her coffee table and went over them. A brand new bunny friend for Usa-chan for Honey, a new sword for Mori, a Kuma bear sweater for Tamaki, and a new laptop case for Kyouya. Haruhi had yet to buy something for Hikaru and Kaoru.

She thought about them both, well, one of them. Yes they were both exactly alike in many ways and like everyone else, they had their differences. But to her, they were two completely different people. She known them for almost half a year and she could already tell them apart easier than the rest of the club that have known them longer. Hikaru liked hot things like coffee and tea. He enjoyed being in the house, whether it would be writing or simply taking photos, which was a secret passion of his, he would enjoy it.

Kaoru was more of a sweet and cold person. He loved drinking the coffee she always made him. He didn't mind that it was hot, just as long as she always added that teaspoon of honey and a bit of extra sugar, he was fine. He enjoyed cake almost as much as Honey and he loved ice cream. He enjoyed being inside but he had more fun being outside. Walking around or just taking a nap in the garden. She really enjoyed their differences and she wondered what was the right gift for them.

A sudden knock on the door startled her and brought her back to reality. She rushed over to the door, opening to find Tamaki smiling down at her. "Hello Haruhi. You look absolutely lovely today." He greeted. Haruhi smiled at him and thanked him.

"Can you help me bring the presents to the limo? And we have to stop at a store to buy Hikaru and Kaoru their gifts." Tamaki nodded and turned to the limo, signaling the driver to take the presents to the trunk. The driver nodded and he came out, taking the presents and balancing them as he walked down the stairs.

"What are you planning on getting them?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi closed the door behind her and locked it.

"It's a surprise." Haruhi said, a smile on her face. Tamaki chuckled and they walked to the limo.

"What did you get me?"

"Nothing." Haruhi's smile faded and Tamaki frowned.

"No fair! Daddy got you something!" Tamaki almost yelled as a few tears fell from his eyes. Haruhi smiled at him and pointed to the red present the driver was putting in the trunk.

"That's your present, now please be quiet." she told him. Tamaki grinned and opened the car door for her as the driver got in his side and began driving toward the plaza. He stopped in front of the store Haruhi told him and he waited patiently as the two walked in. People were running by with presents in their hands and yelling about them getting the wrong boxes. A girl passed in front of them and turned to them. Her brown eyes automatically turned into pink heart and she ran over to them.

"I'm Lin! Can I help you both fine gentlemen?" Haruhi smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm here to pick up an order for Fujioka, Haruhi." she said. The girl nodded and ran to the back getting the order. Tamaki looked out the window and checked to see if the driver was still there.

"What did you get the twins?" Haruhi looked at him and she was just about scold him when the girl came back and gave him the two neatly wrapped gifts.

"Thanks." Haruhi told her and the two walked out of the store and into the limo.

* * *

"Where are they?" Kaoru asked pacing the floor.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon. We all know you just want to see Haruhi." Hikaru said sitting on the armchair and watching his twin brother pace the floor.

"Don't worry Kao-chan~! Tama-chan and Haru-chan will be here soon~!" Honey said as he sat on the small round table eating cake.

"Yes, we still have 10 minutes until we have to greet our guests." Kyouya said, looking out the window at all the elegant dressed ladies and men.

"But still-" Kaoru began before the door burst open and Tamaki walked in with Haruhi and their gifts.

"Sorry we're late, we couldn't get passed all the guests in the front." Tamaki said as he and Haruhi walked to the tree and put the presents with the others.

"It's okay, besides, Kaoru was the only one worried about Haruhi." Hikaru said. Kaoru flushed and Haruhi looked at him, confusion filled her face.

"Why is that? I'm fine." she said. Kaoru nervously chuckled and waved it off.

"No reason." The gang sat around, looking over last minute things until they had to go down to greet their guests. They stood at the top of the stairs that over looked the dance floor and saw the guests walking around and talking aimlessly to each other. The lights dimmed and the spotlight landed on them. The room was filled with applause and some of the ladies and a few men swooned.

"As a Christmas treat to all of you, we have decided to give you guys a chance to be with us and celebrate this marvelous holiday." Kyouya said.

"So without further ado, we leave you guys to enjoy tonight!" The twins smiled at them.

"Sweets and drinks are on the main table so please help yourselves!" Honey chimed in.

"A special surprise will be given at the end of the dance to seven ladies." Mori added.

"A dance with the host of your choice." Haruhi smiled.

"But for now, enjoy yourselves to the fullest!" Tamaki finished. The hall was filled with Christmas music as the crowd cheered and they began dancing. The hosts walked down and greeted their guests, talking with them and enjoying themselves. Kaoru looked around the hall and spotted Haruhi by a group of girls who were trying to get him to dance with them. Kaoru ran over and quickly stole her and they hid behind a pillar.

"Thanks Kaoru. I thought they were going to eat me alive." Haruhi said. Kaoru chuckled a little and looked at her. Even though they both wore the exact same thing, Haruhi still managed to blow his mind away. "Kaoru? What's wrong?" Kaoru shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking on how beautiful you look." Haruhi looked at him and felt a blush creep up her face. Kaoru caressed her cheek and leaned in, softly pressing his lips to hers.

"I'll see you after the party okay?" he whispered in her ear as he walked away, leaving Haruhi breathless. She leaned back into the pillar and wondered about what she was going to do. Her biggest crush just kissed her and she just stood there like an idiot. She let her head fall back onto the pillar and began thinking on how nice Kaoru's lips felt against hers. She smiled as she touched her lips and turned back to the party. A huge smile on her face.

"Now, as out Christmas present to the ladies. Here, is the big dance you guys are looking forward to!" Tamaki spoke into the microphone. Haruhi took her place in the back by the pillar where she blushed remembering what had happened there. Lights shone on the hosts scattered around the hall and they each gave out a smile, looking round for the perfect girl. Once they got them, the walked to the middle and the music slowly started playing. The hosts laughed as some of the girls had no idea how to dance and they took small, unsure steps. The guests cheered at the end and the hosts decided to leave them having fun for a few more hours as they went up the club and opened their presents.

"MERRY CHIRSTMAS~!" Honey exclaimed as the door closed behind them and they all exchanged hugs. They walked to the clubroom and sat around the tree as they grabbed their presents and began opening them. They all enjoyed their gifts and watched as Hikaru and Kaoru opened their last gifts. The ones Haruhi bought them. She watched as Hikaru took off the paper and gasped at the expensive camera that was in his hands. Kaoru saw the huge canvas of drawing utensils and paper that he got and they both tackled Haruhi.

"Thank you so much!"

"You know us so well!" Hikaru began setting the camera and placed it on the table, facing the tree.

"Okay guys, group photo!" he exclaimed. The gang got together and Hikaru sat on the ground next to Honey as the flash began blinking signaling the countdown. Kaoru was in the back with Haruhi and he looked up. He smiled as he tapped her shoulder and pointed to the mistletoe that was directly above them. Haruhi shyly smiled and Kaoru leaned down and kissed her. The camera flash went off twice before a click was heard and the photo was taken. Hikaru ran to get the camera to see the photo and smiled when he saw his brother and Haruhi in the back. The gang took turns seeing the photo and they teased the two lovebirds. Kaoru waved it off as Haruhi blushed and looked away. He kissed her cheek and she smiled a little. This turned out to be a very good Christmas.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed this new one-shot! Even if it was late... ^^; Well, thank you guys! I hope Santa got you guys everything you wanted! Love you guys!_


End file.
